


Sleepy sweethearts

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No prompt link for this one either, anon just requested sleepy Jesse/Lukas/Petra.</p><p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/142125344161/could-you-please-write-some-tired">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy sweethearts

“I have never been so exhausted,” Jesse complains, swinging open the door to her house and stepping inside. Her bag and sheathed sword are haphazardly discarded next to the rack, the effort to hang them up too great to manage.

Petra laughs. “You say that every time we come home,” she points out. Her bag actually reaches the hook, and she rests her pickaxe against the wall.

“She’s never wrong, though,” Lukas chimes in. He picks Jesse’s stuff up and hangs it up with his, closing the door and shutting out the oncoming darkness of night. He stifles a yawn.

Jesse doesn’t even make it to the couch, instead opting to sprawl out on the carpet. She yawns loudly, stretching her arms over her head. Her joints pop and she makes a satisfied noise, settling her hands on her stomach and closing her eyes.

Petra rolls her eyes, but even she just barely makes it to the couch, plopping into her seat with a sigh of relief. Her boots make a dull thud as she props her feet up on the coffee table, followed immediately by both of her partners chiding, “Shoes off the table.” She obliges and kicks them off instead, then tosses them somewhere near the front door.

Jesse follows suit, leaning up on one elbow to chuck them towards the shoe basket. She misses, as always, and her shoes bounce across the floor. Content that they’re at least off her feet, she lays her head back down.

“I’m going to start making you two pay a fine for not putting your shoes where they go,” Lukas decides as he dumps everyone’s shoes in the basket.

Jesse gives a tired laugh. “What kind of fine?”

He pretends to think about it for a minute, hand on his chin. “A kiss for every shoe not in the basket.”

Petra snorts. “Go take a shower.”

Lukas flashes her a smile, one she jokingly sticks her tongue out at, before vanishing into the back room, leaving a peaceful quiet between the girls.

Jesse, thought to be asleep because of the arm covering her eyes from the light, breaks the silence several minutes later. “I’m really happy we all get to go out like this. It’s nice not having so many responsibilities.”

Elbow on the arm of the couch and chin in hand, Petra nods. “Yeah. It’s…still a bit weird depending on people and having them worry about me, but I like it. I like spending time with you and Lukas.”

“I’m glad.” Jesse’s lips quirk. “I’d come sit with you, but I am too jelly-limbed to move.”

“Are you too jelly-limbed to bug Lukas to get out of the shower? Seriously, how is he taking so long?” Petra lifts herself up enough to look over the back of the couch and down the hall, where light shines through the crack of the bathroom door. Faint half-humming, half-singing floats into the living room. The tune is unrecognizable, as Lukas is pretty tone-deaf, but it makes Petra smile regardless.

Jesse sits up, suddenly alert. “I am never too jelly-limbed to join Lukas in the shower. Besides, the faster we get clean, the faster we can go to bed.”

“Excellent points, my dear.” Petra stands and extends a hand to Jesse. “Shall we?”

Jesse allows herself to be hauled to her feet, and the two are off for the bathroom.

After the shower, Jesse crashes into bed before the other two, facedown in the mattress. She curls into a ball amongst the mound of blankets they’ve amassed, burying her face in the fuzzy material. She almost disappears completely into them, her hair a spot of dark brown against the red fabric.

A body lays on the bed to her left, and she rolls over into them, peeking out of her cocoon to see who it is. Lukas smiles back at her, damp hair shining gold in the light of the redstone lamp. Jesse grins sleepily at him, and he kisses her forehead. She leans up to give him a proper kiss.

“Make way, lovebirds,” Petra says, tossing the towel she’d been using to scrub her hair dry into the desk chair before climbing into bed on the right side of Jesse. Jesse frees herself from the blankets enough to scootch over to Petra, who wraps her arms around the brunette and kisses the top of her head.

Jesse, with an exasperated whine, kisses Petra as she had Lukas. “Can’t either of you just kiss like normal people?”

Her partners laugh, and Jesse pouts, burying herself back into the blanket pod. Petra takes the opportunity to kiss Lukas over Jesse’s head before asking if she plans to hog the blankets all night.

“I am now,” Jesse grumbles, pulling them tighter around her.

Lukas comes up behind her, his chest pressed to her back, one arm tucked under his head and the other draped lazily across Jesse. “Then I guess we’ll just have huddle for warmth, huh, Petra?”

Petra twines her fingers with Lukas’s. “I guess so. What a dilemma.”

Already feeling the heat becoming too much to take, Jesse wiggles out of the tangled mess, breaking apart Petra and Lukas. “Fine, fine! Gosh, what will it take for you two to hush and go to sleep?”

“Blankets, actually. Thank you,” Petra replies, grabbing an end of one of the blankets and pulling it around herself. Lukas does the same, stretching it over Jesse and himself before resuming his position as big spoon. He holds his hand back out to Petra and she takes it, other hand in Jesse’s.

“Finally,” Jesse sighs, eyes closed and ready to embrace sleep. “Love you, Petra. Love you, Lukas.”

“Love you too, Jesse,” Petra and Lukas say in unison.

“Love you, Petra.”

“Love you, Lukas.”


End file.
